legends_and_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Phoenix Guild
The Phoenix Guild are a secret society featuring in the fantasy series Legends of Bouxuathal. First appearing in Search for the Lightbane, it is a group of necromancers that eventually come to overthrow Khaf-ra-sif as ruler of Aswiysia and act as enemies for the nation of Echaria. Overtime, the Guild and its associates grow from threats to Echaria to threats of the entire world of Bouxuathal. Legend of the Phoenix In Ancient Greek mythology, the Phoenix is a long-lived bird that cyclically regenerates or is otherwise born again. Associated with the sun, a phoenix obtains new life by arising from the ashes of its predecessor. Some legends say it dies in a show of flames and combustion, others that it simply dies and decomposes before being born again. Most accounts say that it lived for 500 years before rebirth. Herodotus, Lucan, Pliny the Elder, Pope Clement I, Lactantius, Ovid, and Isidore of Seville are among those who have contributed to the retelling and transmission of the phoenix motif. While the Phoenix is associated with Greek mythology, the Aswiysian secret society in the form of the Phoenix Guild use it to symbolize strength and renewal as well as to highlight their original goals of destroying Bouxuathal and rising a new world from the ashes. Description Initially led by Efelak the Abomination, real name Mentu-Hotep, the Phoenix Guild are a secret society operating in Aswiysia that have a deep hatred of neighboring Echaria and despise the fact that the countries are allies. They act, at first, as the main associates to Ishtar-mu-kam-ish who has the most burning hatred of Echaria and seeks to rule Aswiysia so that he can see Echaria destroyed. To this end, Ishtar has the Phoenix Guild engaged in a search for a magical weapon known as the titular Lightbane which, in the hands of necromancers, would give them the power to destroy everything in Bouxuathal and resurrect the world as a necrocracy; while Efelak leads the Phoenix Guild, Kozius begins to build up an alliance of other necromancers who he promises will rule a dead world once the Phoenix Guild claim the Lightbane. But Efelak has no intentions of helping Kozius and instead plans to betray and double cross him, planning to take the Lightbane for himself to destroy Bouxuathal and all life on the world then resurrect it to rule over a necrocracy with Kozius as one of his undead slaves. He also leads the Phoenix Guild into setback after setback, until the Lightbane comes to be claimed by Mareshah and Hosannah who presumably destroy it. When Kozius finds out, he kills Efelak and takes over the Guild whereupon he begins a campaign to rapidly restore its credibility. Under Kozius' leadership, the Phoenix Guild conquer Aswiysia and turn it into a shell of its former glory; it becomes a shrine for other necromantic secret societies while its military regularly engages in slavery and genocide of Echarians living in Aswiysia while also killing any residents of Aswiysia who are sympathetic towards Echaria. Members Males: Females: Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Necromancers Category:Legends of Bouxuathal